


Oy With the Nargles

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nargles, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Something like this could only happen when Luna was involved, and of course Draco managed to put his foot in his mouth. COMPLETE





	Oy With the Nargles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here with another drabble for you all to read, but it's not tied in with the previous two chapters. I'm still working on my Hunt for the Horcrux pieces, so as NaNo continues be sure to keep an eye out for those. This drabble comes to you courtesy of Draco's Den and and the Roll A Drabble that was hosted there this month. My roll gave me Draco, Luna, and Time travel. 
> 
> I want to wish luck to all my fellow writers who are participating in NaNo. I've already changed my project, so if you are a bit behind don't worry. You aren't alone!
> 
> It was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any mistakes you may find. SquarePeg72 was gracious enough to alpha it for me though, so I know it's at least legible. Go check her out! I'm excited for her to start sharing her NaNo project with you all!
> 
> Title: Oy With the Nargles  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Draco/Luna  
> Summary: Something like this could only happen when Luna was involved, and of course Draco managed to put his foot in his mouth.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Sorry if I act weird by the way," she mumbled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she scuffed her foot against the ground. She stared intently at the small pebbles scattered across the ground in front of her. "Time travel has that effect on people, or at least it does on me anyways."

Draco looked at her and furrowed his brow, scrubbing a hand over his face. He was tired and all he wanted to do was get back to the dorms and crash out on his bed. However, instead of doing just that after the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, he had volunteered to help Luna track down her missing sneakers. He remembered her mentioning something about Nargles, but he was too tired to recall exactly what.

"Wait, what did you say?" he asked, lowering his hands as he thought back over the words, he was certain that she had said just moments before. He could have sworn he heard her say something about time travel, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

"I apologized for acting weird," she replied, glancing up at him through her lashes and worried her lip. She really didn't want to explain that second piece to him, especially because she really wasn't sure what had happened to result in their little adventure.

"The weirdness doesn't bother me," Draco quipped without hesitation. "We're all used to the weirdness by now."

Luna looked up at him and furrowed her brow, allowing her soft smile to fall into a frown. "What do you mean we're all used to the weirdness? I don't think I'm weird."

"Of course, you don't, you talk about nargles and thestrals like they are something everyone can see, but guess what, Lovegood, they only exist in your head," Draco shouted, tossing his hands in the air. "Now could you please explain to me what you meant by  _time travel has that effect on people_. What year are we in, Luna?"

She stared at him for a few moments, blinking her eyes a few times before she spun on her heel and started to walk away from him. She couldn't deal with him right now. She wasn't the only one who had seen thestrals. One of his best friends was able to see them, so obviously they didn't just exist in her head.

"Sod off, Malfoy," she mumbled, shaking her head as she continued on. Every couple of steps she would look to her left and right for a hint of what year they may have travelled off to. Chasing nargles never seemed to end well for her, but it had been a while since they had transported her to a different year entirely.

Draco watched her for a few minutes and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he contemplated his options. He could chase after her, apologize and hope that they could quickly travel through time to the time they had originally came from. Or he could just figure out how to get back on his own and forget about Luny Lovegood all together.

He cursed himself under his breath and dropped his hands from his face. She wasn't Luny; she was just unique, and he found her intoxicating. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't find his mind trailing off to thoughts of her at least once in his conscious thoughts and the dreams that he did remember usually featured her in some way.

"Bloody hell," he mumbled under his breath. He was falling for her and he hadn't even realized it. Now he had insulted her, and she stormed away from him into the unknown. This wasn't going to end way. "Way to go, Malfoy. You're a bloody idiot."

With a deep breath, he took off running after her. He didn't want to let her get too far out in ahead of him. He wasn't sure where they were and for all he knew they had travelled back to a time where He-who-must-not-be-named ran rampant without anyone threatening to stop him. Draco wasn't quite sure he'd be able to explain this to anyone when they returned and deep down, he really didn't want to try.

"Luna, wait up a second. I need to talk to you," he called when she was within his sights. He noticed her glance back over her shoulder, shake her head and keep walking. He sighed and picked up his pace a little more. "Luna, please. I want to apologize."

"For what exactly?" she said, turning around to face him as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to make his way to her. "For insulting my uniqueness? For telling me that every one of our friends thinks I'm weird? Or for blaming me for getting us into this mess when I'm not even sure how it happened in the first place?"

"All of it," Draco admitted, hanging his head slightly and slowly lifting it again to peak out at her under his fringe. A half smile appeared on his face when he noticed the frown she had been wearing was starting to fade.

She looked him up and down quickly before nodding her head slowly. "Well, go on then. Apologize."

"I'm sorry for being such a tosser back there. I'm knackered, and I know that's no excuse for my attitude, but your comment about time travelling caught me off guard. I took out my confusion in the form of anger and unfortunately it was directed at you. Please forgive me?" he asked, closing the space between them so he could gently touch her shoulder.

"Why should I forgive you, Malfoy? It's not like you actually mean the apology anyways. I know what you all think of me anyways. I know you think I'm crazy, but regardless of what you all think I don't care. I'm happy as I am, and I don't want to change for anyone. No one else would change for me anyways, so why should I change for them," Luna replied, taking a step back away from him and crossing her arms over her chest. She knew people didn't really understand her and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't care.

Draco looked at her for a few moments and sighed, hanging his head. She was right, of course she was right. None of them treated her fairly. He had seen the looks that everyone gave her as she walked past. It bothered him deep down, but he would never say anything to any of them. He had barely admitted his feelings for her to himself, why on earth would he say something to his friends and have them judge him. If he should tell anyone about his feels, it should be Luna after all.

"I know this probably won't mean anything to you," Draco said, lifting his head to make eye contact with her, "but I feel as though I should tell you anyways. I don't actually think that way of you."

Luna cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "Then how do you think of me?"

Taking a deep breath, Draco took a step closer to her and closed the space between them. Gently, he reached a hand up to cup the side of her face. He closed his eyes and lowered his head until his lips met hers. He noticed her start to pull away from him slightly, so he started to move his hand away from her cheek and step back but was stopped by her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. After a few moments passed, he pulled his head away and looked down at her with a smile beaming brightly from his face. She was looking up at him with a smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"That doesn't answer the question, Malfoy," she whispered.

"Call me, Draco," he replied, leaning down and kissing her once more. "I think it answers it perfectly. However, what it doesn't do is get us back to our time…"

Luna frowned and pressed her forehead into Draco's chest. "I know you're right, but until I can find the nargle led us here, I'm not sure I'll be able to get us back."

"I guess I'll just have to help you look, but I can't promise I won't get distracted every so often," he said, smiling as he looped a finger under her chin and lifted her face, so he could kiss her once more.


End file.
